I think I love you
by hadtobeyou
Summary: -Mira, ¿sabes qué?, prefiero que no digas nada.- dije sin mirarlo, sentía como las lágrimas se me iban a caer en cualquier momento.- no quiero escuchar que no gustas de mi, ni que me odias- grité.- ¿Para eso me quieres hablar? ¿Para lastimarme más? No, basta.- susurré llorando.


I Think I love You

Bella's POV

El maldito sonido del despertador me anunciaba que tenía que levantarme para ir al colegio. Eso a estas alturas no me molestaba ya que era viernes y quedaban sólo dos semanas de clase para las hermosas vacaciones de verano. Por fin tanto esfuerzo valía la pena.

Me levanté, fui al baño y me miré al espejo, mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre, mis ojos comunes, chocolate y mi cuerpo, común, era más bien flacucha.

Me bañé, y bajé a tomar el desayuno, mamá me esperaba con un tazón de cereales. Terminé y me fui a lavar los dientes.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escuché el sonido de la bocina del auto de una de mis mejores amigas, Alice, saludé a mamá y salí de casa, para encontrarme con Alice.

-Bella ¿cómo estás?- me saludó alegremente mi amiga.

-Hola Alice. Bien ¿vos?- contesté.

-Bien. Vamos a buscar a Rose y a Ang.- anunció, las últimas mencionadas eran mis otras mejores amigas.

Las 4 éramos inseparables. Aunque Rose y Alice se llevan mejor, ya que eran muy parecidas entre ellas, y tenían muchas más cosas en común y se conocen hace mucho tiempo. Eran hiperactivas, les encanta ir de compras, son muy detallistas, pero son las personas más buenas que conozco. En cambio Ang y yo somos más parecidas, somos tranquilas, preferimos quedarnos en casa leyendo un libro o viendo una película, nos gustaba vestirnos bien, pero tampoco es que éramos locas por la moda, como Rose y Alice.

Estábamos llegando al instituto, ya habíamos pasado a buscar a Rose y Ang, cómo todos los días, Rose estaba parloteando como loca con Alice, mientras que Ang estaba escuchando música.

Cuando me bajé del auto, lo vi, mi amor platónico, Edward Cullen. No era el típico chico popular, ni nada, tampoco era un nerd, era común, cómo yo, pero nunca me animé a hablarle. Era muy introvertido con la gente que no conocía, parecía que les tenía fobia a las chicas, pero lo veías de lejos y con los amigos era genial, cada vez que escuchaba su risa de lejos, sonreía. Era alto, pelo cobrizo, ojos verde esmeralda, cuerpo común.

Sonó el timbre, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y entramos al colegio.

En ese momento Jake, mi amigo desde que tengo memoria, apareció en mi campo visual. Charlie, mi papá, es amigo de Billy, el papá de Jacob, y nos conocemos desde que nacimos. Cabe aclarar que Jake es amigo de Edward, pero yo siempre le insistí en que no le diga nada ni haga nada.

-Hey, Bells.- me saludó con una sonrisa mi amigo y me abrazó.

-Hola grandulón.- saludé y le devolví la sonrisa.

-No sabes lo que pasó, estaba en casa con Leah y nos estábamos besando cuando…- dejé de escuchar lo que decía cuando la voz de rector me sorprendió, ya que muy pocas veces hacía anuncios.

-Alumnos, les quería comunicar que hoy es el último día que los alumnos del último año asistirán a la institución- anunció el rector, y mi corazón dejó de latir, Edward era de último año. Eso significaba que no lo iba a ver más.- Aunque los que tengan que dar materias van a tener que asistir la semana que viene- y ahí pude respirar otra vez, él se llevaba materias, en esos momentos agradecía que no estudie mucho.

Las chicas y Jake me miraban con pena y me abrazaban.

-Bella, hoy lo tienes que saludar si o si.- me decía Rose.

-Si Bella, aprovecha, no tienes nada que perder.- secundaba Alice.

-Sí, tienen razón, hoy lo voy a saludar, ya está. ¿Qué me puede decir? Nada.- estaba decidida hoy lo iba a saludar.

-Vamos, por fin te animas.- decía alegremente Ang.

-Esa es mi Bells, tienes que ir y saludarlo- lo miré sonriente, pero también me sentía mal, porque no lo iba a ver más. Eso era lo que más me dolía.

Y así los cinco caminamos a nuestras clases.

Hoy tenía las primeras horas de programación, pero últimamente no hacíamos nada, así que, saqué mi celular y puse música, mientras pensaba cómo y cuándo iba a saludar a Edward.

Y así pasó todo el día, las chicas y Jake insistiendo todo el tiempo para que vaya y lo salude. Pero no podía ir ahí plantarme y saludarlo cuando nunca cruzamos palabra, estaba desesperada pero tenía dignidad.

Estaba guardando unos libros en el casillero antes de irme, le había dicho a la chicas que fueran al auto que yo las alcanzaba, cuando terminé con los libros estaba doblando en unos de los pasillos para irme cuando vi a Jake y a Edward hablando, yo los podía escuchar perfectamente pero ellos no me veían.

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Bella? Ella es muy buena chica, inteligente, linda- le decía Jake.

-Jake, no insistas, no me atrae, punto.- le contestó enojado y cansado. Y siguieron caminando.

Sentí una presión fuerte en el pecho, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no podía respirar, porque una cosa es pensar que el chico del que estás enamorada no le pasa nada con vos, pero otra es escucharlo de su propia boca, así que salí corriendo de ahí llorando hacia el auto Alice. Cuando entré las chicas me miraron preocupadas, pero no me preguntaron nada, sabían que cuando lloraba me gustaba que nadie me hablara. Odiaba que me vieran llorar.

Cuando llegamos a casa las chicas se quedaron conmigo hasta que me calmé y les conté lo que escuché.

-Bella, no te preocupes, es un idiota, que ni siquiera se da la posibilidad de conocerte.- decía Alice.

-Sí, seguro es gay y está enamorado de Jake.- comentó Rose, y no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme.

-Seguramente, pero no te podemos ver así, aparte hay muchos peces en el mar.- me decía Ang sonriéndome.

-Sí, lo sé chicas, pero me duele mucho, y más que el tarado de Jacob le haya dicho.- dije.

-Bells, no te enojes con él, lo hizo por vos, porque no te puede ver así de mal.- me dijo Alice.

Y tenía razón, lo sabía, pero igual me molestaba, así que iba a hablar con él, aunque no estaba enojada, pero quería aclararle las cosas.

Las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas. El fin de semana pasó volando, y yo no hice mucho más que ayudar a mamá con la casa, ya que no tenía tarea así que traté de leer una novela romántica así podía imaginar que era yo.

El lunes me levanté e hice la misma rutina de siempre. Alice me pasó a buscar y me preguntó cómo me sentía, aunque me llamaba cada una hora para hacerme esa pregunta, se lo agradecía. Le contesté que estaba bien, aunque sabía que no lo estaba, pero no insistió más, y me contó que Jasper la había llevado al cine y que le compró un vestido, la verdad que me alegraba de que ella estuviera feliz con él. Por lo menos ella tenía su final feliz.

Pasamos a buscar a las chicas, llegamos al instituto y vi a Jake. Él me vio y me sonrió como hacía siempre, pero yo no le devolví la sonrisa, y me miró extrañado.

-Hola.- me dijo preocupado.

-Hola, ¿Podemos hablar un segundo a solas?- le dije.

-Claro.

Entramos al instituto y fuimos a la parte trasera, donde había un jardín. Nos sentamos en un banco.

-Escuché lo que le dijiste de mi a Edward el viernes.- le dije en tono bastante frío para no quebrarme, porque no quería llorar ahora. Jake se puso blanco, muy raro ya que él es moreno.

-Be-bells lo siento, yo quería ayudar, te lo ju- no pudo terminar porque lo corté.

-Ya lo sé Jake, pero yo confié en vos, no estoy enojada, pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer.- le dije y lo abrasé. Él me devolvió el abraso.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón. No lo voy a volver a hacer, te lo prometo.- me decía mientras me tomaba las dos manos y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien, tonto.- y le sonreí.

Estábamos saliendo cuando apareció Edward, que me miró por un segundo pero después miró al piso y a Jake. Mi corazón estaba por salirme del pecho.

-Bueno Jake, después nos vemos.- dije y salí tranquila, no sé como hice, me temblaba todo.

Fui a buscar a las chicas y nos dirigimos a las clases.

Edward's POV

Estuve todo el fin de semana pensando en lo que me había dicho Jake, que le de una oportunidad a Bella. La verdad que siempre me había parecido una chica interesante, pero estaba bien así, solo.

Había visto sufrir a mi padre muchísimo después de la muerte de mamá, estuvo un largo tiempo deprimido, hasta que él pensó encontrar a la mujer que curaría su corazón, pero no, ella sólo quería su dinero, por suerte se dio cuenta a tiempo y ella no pudo hacer nada.

Por eso no quería estar con nadie, no me quería involucrar sentimentalmente, el amor sólo te lastima, te hace infeliz.

Pero… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Bella?

Así llegó el lunes, me levanté, desayuné y me fui al colegio.

Cuando llegué vi que estaba la moto de Jake estacionada, pero él no estaba, lo busqué por todas partes, le tenía que contar lo que me pasaba, estaba yendo a la parte trasera, para ver si estaba en el jardín y sí, ahí estaba pero no solo, sino con Bella y le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó pero cerré los puños y tenía ganas de matar a Jake, ¿Qué mierda me está pasando? No puedo estar celoso. Me tranquilicé y entré al jardín, pero ellos se estaban por ir. Miré a Bella por unos segundos, en los que me penetraron esos ojos chocolate, tuve que bajar la mirada y después miré a Jake.

-Bueno Jake- dijo Bella mirándolo- después nos vemos- y salió del jardín.

Me la quedé mirando hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, un golpe en el hombro me sacó de mi trance.

-Hey, amigo. ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó

-Estoy hecho un lio, mierda- Jake me miró sin entender- creo que me gusta Bella- me miró y después sonrió.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué piensas hacer?- me preguntó con una sonrisa gigante, que asustaría a cualquiera que no esté acostumbrado a verla.

-No sé, la verdad no sé qué hacer, como que por un lado quiero seguir solo, pero por otro cuando la veo, es como que sale mi lado protector y necesito estar con ella.- dije mirando a la nada.

Nos quedamos un rato mirando a la nada hasta que tocó el timbre de entrada a las clases y nos separamos cada uno para su clase.

A la hora del almuerzo estaba con los chicos en la mesa y vi que Jake me miraba con una sonrisa pícara y se acercaba a la mesa.

-Yo sé que me vas a amar- me dijo riéndose- se me ocurrió algo para que puedas estar con belly bells.- terminó Jake, lo fulminé con la mirada, todavía no le había contado nada a Emmett y a Jasper.

-Apa, nuestro Eddy está creciendo, y le gusta una chica.- decía Emmett carcajeándose.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó curioso Jasper.

No tuve otra alternativa que contarle todo a los chicos y cuando terminé Jake empezó a hablar contando su idea.

-Bueno, cómo ya sabes el viernes es mi cumpleaños- dijo Jake y yo asentí- y lo quiero festejar en La Push, y vamos a ser pocos, y vos vas a poder estar tranquilo con Bells- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, era un genio!

Bella's POV

Jake nos había dicho que iba a festejar su cumpleaños en La Push, una playa de la reserva india donde vivía Jake. Iba a ir Edward, pero no me importaba no iba a dejar de ir al cumpleaños de mi amigo.

Después de eso Jake se comportó toda la semana extraño conmigo, me miraba con picardía y sonreía.

Edward también, me miraba y no bajaba la mirada cómo solía hacer, era raro, pero la verdad que no me importaba tenía que seguir con mi vida. No iba a depender de él, no podía seguir así. Lo tenía que olvidar, dentro de una semana no lo iba a ver más, era mejor empezar de ahora, así no dolía tanto después.

El viernes después del colegio Alice me dejó en casa y me dijo que en un rato venía a buscarme para ir a La Push.

Me bañé, y me fui al cuarto a vestirme. Me puse un short con unas medias negras, un top y una camisa de jean y mis inseparables converse.

Me maquillé muy poco, máscara de pestañas, y me pinté los labios.

Bajé y estaba Charlie mirando un partido de baseball y Raneé estaba cocinando.

-Mamá voy a ir a casa de Jake, festeja su cumpleaños.- le dije.

-Bueno, pero cuídate Bells.- me dijo mamá tiernamente.

-Sí mamá.

Charlie ya lo sabía, así que no le dije nada. Estaba lavándome los dientes cuando sonó la bocina del auto de Alice, me despedí de mis padres y salí de la casa.

-Hey, te ves bien Bella.- me dijo Alice observadoramente.

-Sí, muy bien.- secundó Rose. Mientras Ang asentía.

-Gracias chicas, ustedes también.- les dije.

Mientras íbamos a la reserva, las cuatro íbamos cantando Payphone de Maroon 5.

Cuando llegamos estaban, Jared, Sam, Quil, Paul, amigos de Jake, jugando con una pelota en la playa, y Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Jake hablando tomando unos refrescos. Cuando nos vieron Jasper vino casi corriendo a saludar a Alice. Mientras que Jake y Edward me miraban de una forma rara. Me acerqué Jake para saludarlo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo!- le dije mientras lo abrasaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Cuando lo solté vi que atrás estaba Edward y estaba rojo y con los llenos de furia, sabía que no le gustaba, pero tampoco como para odiarme.

Le di el regalo a Jake y volví con Rose y Ang, porque Alice había desaparecido con Jasper.

Al rato aparece Jake con cervezas y otras bebidas que no sabía qué eran, la verdad es que no me gustaba el alcohol, a mis diecisiete años había probado varias bebidas, pero ninguna me gustó. Así que preferí seguir tomando refresco. Las chicas habían agarrado una cerveza y vi que Alice había aparecido con Jasper y estaban tomando una especie de trago, me parece que hoy iba a tener que manejar yo.

Estábamos bailando cuando sentí cómo alguien me agarraba de la cintura, me di vuelta instantáneamente y vi que era Paul, me quise soltar pero no me dejó.

-Paul, suéltame- le decía tratando de salir de su agarre.

-No, vamos, no pasa nada, estamos bailando.- me decía al oído y sentí su aliento a alcohol mientras me apretaba más contra él.

-Suéltame- grité. Entonces sentí como la presión de su agarre desaparecía y vi que Edward se le tiraba encima y lo golpeaba.- Para, Edward, está borracho, deja de golpearlo.- dije desesperada.

Jake y Emmett fueron a separarlo y cuando se tranquilizó vino hasta donde estaba yo.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó

-Sí, gracias por lo de recién, pero… ¿vos estás bien?- pregunté extrañada de que venga acá y me hable y más por la actitud que tuvo con Paul.

-Sí, gracias.- respondió mirándome profundamente, tuve que bajar la mirada.- ¿Podemos ir a hablar un segundo a otro lado?- preguntó.

-Sí, claro.- dije extrañada.

Caminamos hasta la costa de la playa en un silencio incómodo, se notaba que él quería decir algo y no podía…

-Y... ¿De qué querías hablar?- pregunté rompiendo el hielo.

-Hm… bueno, mierda por qué es tan difícil- susurró para sí mismo- lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de algo y tiene que ver con vos.- dijo mirándome, ¿qué me iba a decir? ¿Qué no le gustaba? ¿Qué me odiaba?

-Mira, ¿sabes qué?, prefiero que no digas nada.- dije sin mirarlo, sentía como las lágrimas se me iban a caer en cualquier momento.- no quiero escuchar que no gustas de mi, ni que me odias- grité.- ¿Para eso me quieres hablar? ¿Para lastimarme más? No, basta.- susurré llorando y salí corriendo pero me agarró del brazo y me tiró contra él.

-No, no quiero decirte eso- dijo tomándome la mandíbula y me sacó las lágrimas el dedo tiernamente.- Me gustas eso es lo que te quería decir.- Y me besó y sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, sus labios eran suaves, el beso era tierno, hasta que trató profundizar el beso y una luz se me prendió en la cabeza.

-Edward, basta- dije alejándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo extrañado.

-Porque vos no gustas de mi, sólo estás así por lo que te dijo Jacob.- dije llorando- Vos me gustas de verdad y no quiero esto, no quiero tu lástima.- susurré.

-Pero si no es lástima, siempre me gustaste, sólo que yo no me quería dar cuenta, de verdad Bella.- dijo mirándome a los ojos y vi verdad en ellos.

Pero no podía creer, algo me decía que no le creyera, no quería sufrir más.

-Bella, por favor, de verdad, créeme, te quiero, me gustas, no estoy jugando.- dijo suplicante.

Y no pude hacer otra cosa que besarlo, esta vez dejé que profundizara el beso. Sus labios eran adictivos, no podía dejar de besarlo, hasta que nos faltó el aire. Juntó nuestras frentes.

-Bella, mírame.- abrí los ojos y lo miré- Entonces… ¿eso significa que me crees?- dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca.

-Puede ser… pero tendrás que ser más convincente.- dije besándolo y pude notar cómo sonreía en mis labios y me besaba.


End file.
